I l9ve Y9u
by J4yd3n
Summary: Kanned Tuna aka Mituna x Kankri."Gee wiz, Kan. Ith been three months since we've gotten together and all we've done is snogged! Theriously I am thex deprived and all I want ith thome loving!" Kankri's expression softened. "I really want to but… my vow-" With a sweet smile the lisping boy kissed his lover. "I know… and i underthand." He kissed the very tip of the uke's nose.


Dii2claiimer, Andrew Hu22iie own2 Home2tuck.

Kanned Tuna.

Mmmmm and I'm a vegetarian.

* * *

I love you

With a low growl in his throat, Mituna playfully nipped at the Cancer's lower lip.

"H-honestly, Mituna, this is very triggering! When I agreed to be your matesprite I strictly said no sexual activ-mpt!" The older troll pressed his lips to Kankri's. Crimson eyes opened wide in shock. A weak whimper escaped him but he soon relaxed into the kiss. The two sat atop of Kankri's bed, its sheets matching the maroon coloured walls. Groaning, the eldest pressed his body against the younger's. Kankri was hesitant but soon worked up the nerve to ball his fists in the slick leather fabric securely in his hands. When they parted a thin string of saliva connecting the two. "How many times must I tell you-Mi-Mituna…" Kankri gasped, eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah, yeah I know ith triggering…" The Psionic went back to his original task and began trailing soft kisses down Kankri's jaw. With his gloved hands he managed to grasp the bottom of his sweater, attempting to clumsily pry it from the insufferable. Unfortunately Kankri was instistant on keeping it on. "No, Captor! Please if you had any regard for my feelings you will not induge in this-this act!" His cheeks were a smashing shade of red and only succeeded in making the yellowblood's bulge writhe in excitement. It didn't help the fact the Kankri was pinned right beneath him and could feel it. "Gee wiz, Kan. Ith been three months since we've gotten together and all we've done is snogged! Theriously I am thex deprived and all I want ith thome loving!" Kankri's expression softened.

"I really want to but… my vow-"

With a sweet smile the lisping boy kissed his lover. "I know… and i underthand." He kissed the very tip of the uke's nose. "Do you? I mean really… I do want to give myself to you- all of me but I can't bring myself to break my vow of celibacy. I'm quite pitiful aren't I?" His voice was soft as was his smile. "I'm afraid you'll leave me…" Ruby red tears swelled up in his eyes. A look of horror could be seen on Mituna's face. "And you guyth thay I've got brain damage…" He kissed Kankri's temple. "Why the hell would I leave you?"

In taking a breath Mituna pulled himself off the smaller troll. "Because I'm –I'm annoying. I-I deserve the title '_the insufferable_'. No one truly has loved me and no one ever will." Mituna just chuckled and pulled Kankri into an embrace so that he was safely in the other's arms. "You are the most thupid perthon I've ever met. Gog, all this futh over that, really is you were that annoying- I would have left you a long time ago." He tilted his chin upward and kissed Kankri right on the lips with a theatrical 'smooch'. He enjoyed teasing his lover and getting a rise out of him… and it- got him off. "I love your long rambleth… I think they're very thexy." Kankri gave a small hiccup and smiled. "Sexy? Must you always be vulgar?" Mituna tattooed kisses across every exposed piece of flesh of Kankri's skin. "Doeth it trigger you? Doeth it, Kan?"

Kankri let out a small gasp as the psionic's lips ghosted over his body. "Mituna… what-ahh!" He let out a scream that sounded like something out of the dirtiest, most erotic sex tape… and Mituna loved it. He wanted more. But he respected Kankri, when Latula died Kankri took him in and help him. He tolerated every flaw he had and excepted them it was only justice and pure understanding that he accepted him. "Then we'll jutht have to make do with kithin' won't we?" He nibbled on Kankri's lower lip and slipped his tongue past his matesprite's kiss-swollen lips. Giving him a light shove on his chest, Mituna got the point and backed off.

"Why are you tho thupid, Kankri?"

"Because I fell in love. I fell in love with you."

* * *

Spread Kanned Tuna awareness!


End file.
